Konoha Academy
by poket
Summary: Kiba, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Shino, Lee, Neji, Kankuru, Temari, Tenten are some of the teachers for in the Academy. AU KibaSaku ShikaTem NaruHina ShinoShizune ChoIno NejiTen.
1. Intro

Ok. First I'll present the teachers.

**Kiba Inuzuka** biology zoology/theater/video/photography

22

Ex: hinata

**Sakura Haruno** health/philosophy

20

Ex: shikamaru

**Naruto Uzumaki** music 

21

Deep crush on sakura

**Hinata Hyuga** chemistry

22

Ex: kiba

Loves naruto

**Neji Hyuga** taijutsu/sociology

22

dates tenten

used to like sakura. Good friends today.

**Tenten Kilopano** martial arts/swim 

20

Namora neji

**Kaputo** health (stagio)

23

Sickly obsessed about his tutor, sakura.

**Temari no Sabaku** dance/astrology

23

Deep crush on shikamaru, but keeps in denial

**Shino Abraume** math

23

dates shizune

**Shizune Iliga** principal assistant/nurse

25

Namora shino

Ex; kakashi

**Chouji**** Akimicki **comics

20

Namora ino

**Rock Lee** gym (esports)

20

Loves sakura

**Shikamaru Nara** physics

22

Ex: sakura

Crush on temari but keeps on denial

**Ino Yamanaka** english

20

Namora chouji

Used to like shikamaru.

**Jiraya** Literatura/Art

50

Married to tsunade

**Kakashi Hatake** history

26

Affaire with anko

**Kurenai**** Yuuhi** choir/yoga

26

dates asuma

**Asuma**** Sarutobi** geography

29

dates kurenai

**Anko**Mitarashitheater/sealing/climbing

28

Affaire with kakashi

**Gai**** Maito **Gym/first aid

28

**Tsunade** 2nd principal

50

Married to jyraia

**Orochimaru** biology genetic

50

**Sandaime ****Sarotoubi** principal

70

**Akina **secretary

23

**Sumeri** secretary

24

**Nilmizi****Fujimu** religion

22

**Kankuru no Sabaku **informatic

22

**Iruka** primary (children)

26

The two secretaries plus some other students are part from fan clubs from kiba, shikamaru, neji and naruto. One of the main heads is the student Ami. 

Sai, zaku, dozu and idate are the main heads from sakura's admires among students.

There's no Sasuke bashing in this story. He is not even in it. Since this is a KibaSaku story, I couldn't put him with anyone else and I'm not making a bad guy to the story out of him because I'm keeping my hopes high that he is going to change  


	2. 1st day: teacher's room

Just to clarify. 

In the first chapter you can read "namora" in some places. It means "dates". I confused myself a little… heheh 

Other thing, I decided to change the name from the religion teacher, so she wouldn't be OC. She is Kin, the one from Sound. 

It all starts in a Monday so I will put the schedule here from this day and will do the same with the others. 

I hope this story works out. If you like it, review so I don't give up on it.  

Morning

Monday

**English - ino**

**Math – shino**

**Bio - orochimaru**

**Gym - gai**

**Bio - kiba**

**Health - sakura**

**Lit/art – jyraia**

Afternoon

**Choir – kurenai**

**Tai – neji**

Free time

**Swim - tenten**

**Alternative classes**

**video/photography – (kiba)**

**comics (chouji)**

**yoga (kurenai)**

The teachers were reunited in the teacher's room, sitting in the long desk in the center of the room, as they always did in the first day of school or when there were reunions. They were waiting for four others that weren't there yet, two were new. In one side (left to right) 

Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Iruka, Kakashi, empty, Chouji, Sakura, Lee, Naruto, Gai, Jiraya, empty, Sumeri, Akina

--------------------------------------------------Table--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata, Shino, Shizune, Orochimaro, empty, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, empty, Anko, Kankuru, empty, 

And in the end of it (to the right -) sat the principal Sandaime and the co-principal Tsunade. 

The school was very big, it consisted of six very big houses putted together as one… so, huge! And full of students since the school carried one of the best reputations when it came to teaching. It was all white and yellow from the outside. It had a big empty ground after the gates and you could see from afar two bigs parking lots to both sides. It was surrounded by trees from the woods, since the school was built in the entrance of it, so it was very beautiful. There was houses you also could see from afar, some were for the students and others for the teachers. It was optional to live there or not but since the school was outside the main cities, it was a good choice to make. 

A male figure entered the gates with his jeep, driving to the parking lot that was well hidden to the sides of the school. He parked the jeep and hop down, starting to make his way to the exit of the parking lot so he could take the road to the school main house. While he was walking he passed a woman with long blond haired that was talking in the her phone. Not a minute after… "Kiba?" he heard from behind, stopping in his tracks, he turned to look at the woman who stilled talking on her phone. Was his high school friend, Ino Yamanaka, and he could already tell she haven't change much. The same loud, gossip girl, from always, he guessed. He grinned at her. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled _yes, loud… _"Siburi, I have to go! I just met a friend now! Ok… Tomorrow? Ok… Hell yeah! Yeah, he is very hot!" she laughed and Kiba looked at her with a questionable look "ok, I will tell him! Bye sweetie! Luv ya!" she put the phone in her purse and ran to him "I cant believe it! WOW! I mean, Kiba, you are hot! How are you?" she said all at once not giving him a chance to say anything. 

"Hey, Ino" they kissed on the cheek "Yeah, I'm alright. You look fine" he said smirking

"I'm ok. So, the guys told me you were coming but even so… it's a surprise! How was living in Waterfall?" 

"Was cool, but no matter how much I like to change places, Konoha is home, right?"

"OF COURSE!" she yelled, he winced "You are staying this time, aren't ya?" 

"Yeah, I probably am…" he looked to their surroundings "So, let's head on?" he asked turning to house direction still looking at her

"Sure, let's go!" she squealed "You gotta see everyone! And meet the others!" 

"Yeah…" 

"Are you going to live in the school territory?"

"I will, by now. You live here?" 

"Yeah! Most of us does… Shikamaru was wondering if you would…"

"Haha, yeah. He surely does lives here, the nearer the better, isn't it so?" he asked, Ino laughed

"You know him"

"Speaking of him, so, you two already… I mean, you held that to yourself, annoying the others like myself, all high school and a time after… you still were head over heels for him the last time I saw you"

"Oh, yeah! No, nothing ever happened between us." She said not sad "I don't know if you remember but he started dating a girl a little before you leave"

"Oh… yeah, now I remember" he said scratching his head "He told me about it later, they dated for a while after I left, right?" 

"Yeah, not a short while"

"The pink hair girl, wasn't it?" he asked unsurely 

"Yeah, it is!" she said giggling "She also teaches here" 

"Really? Little world this is… Oh, you will get annoying about that again, Ino?"

Ino punched him in the shoulder "No! She is my bestfriend!" she said making Kiba stop for a second and look at her surprised. I mean, you cant blame him, Ino REALLY was head over heels for Shikamaru long while before he started to date this pink hair girl and she stilled in love with him later. And when Ino was in love, she was VERY annoying. He hoped that have changed though…

"wow, that was news for me" he said walking with his hand in his pockets

"Well, you gonna meet her, and the others. She is really cool and sweet and actually very very pretty…"

"…now you are calling another girl pretty too?" 

Ino laughed "Hell yeah, she is, very much! She and I have all these fan boys all over us…" she giggled proudly

"As expected" he laughed at his friend's antics _Pretty much the same… _

"Well, you will meet them all. I think you will like here, Kiba" she said smiling at him 

He smiled lightly at her

10 minutes later they already have entered the school and were heading to the room they were supposed to be. Good that Ino were familiar with the place. 

In the room… 

"They are late…" said Tsunade

Suddenly the door opened and Ino walked in 

"Guys, look he is here!" getting the attention of the boys

Sakura and the others who didn't know the new teacher friend with them, looked curiously to the door to see a brown haired tall man walk in. He was thin and had a well built muscled body, nothing that muscled either, just a lean well built figure. His hair was the short type but long enough to be all messy hiding some of his face if he let it. Now his eyes were very intriguing, although they were brown black orbs, the shape of it reminded her of feline's eyes. Quiet different. Same goes for the red tribal tattoos in both his cheeks, but that was expected since she knew the new teacher was from the Inuzuka clan and that was a mark among them. Yes, hot. She thought to herself.

The first known person he saw inside the room was Shikamaru near to this… weird guy. Shikamaru lost his lazy expression when he saw his friend and smirked together with Neji beside him looking at the arrival who grinned "Yo!" Then he opened the door fully so he could see clearly the other side of the table just to a pink blur caught his gaze that fell in a _beautiful… _pink haired girl who he was staring for half a minute and then turned his gaze to Shikamaru who was still smirking _pink hair… _and then the old man at the end of the room broke him from his thoughts. 

"You must be Kiba Inuzuka, right?"

"Hai" he said bowing slightly to the senior

"Oh, good. We still waiting for two of our teachers, please take a sit. You too, Mrs. Yamanaka" 

"Hai" both said

Kiba walked to Shikamaru and Neji to greet them and sat at the empty chair next to Shikamaru and… the weird guy, who was eyeing Kiba with interest. Kiba kept talking to the both men and stealing glaces at the girl who sat two chairs from the one across from him. She was talking with the two guys by her side smiling. One was the one he recognized as Chouji, his friend, who was smiling at him. Kiba grinned at him. The other one he didn't know, was another… weird figure, but not scary as the one sitting by his side. Was a guy around their age, his hair was in shape of a sparkling black bow, and he wore a green spandex. He then saw ino walking to them and giving a girly squealed towards the pink haired one and giving her a tight hug before sitting by Chouji's side and… kissing him. _Now I got it… _Kiba thought grinning. Ino looked at him and wind laughing. Then Kiba jumped from surprise when heard a yell 

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBAAAAAA!" he already knew who it was. Everyone looked at Naruto who was returning from the bathroom and running towards Kiba who couldn't help but grin wider at the sight of his hyper friend. Naruto got to him and hugged him tight patting hard at the other's back. "Hey, Kiba! Its been long time, teme!" then Naruto eyed him and grinned "HAAAA! LOOKING GOOD, INUZUKA!" 

"Its been" he agreed and grinned devilish at the blond one "Cant say the same, Naruto" 

"HAAAAA! TEME!" before he could continue Tsunade cut him of

"Naruto Uzumaki, have a sit!" 

"You're no fun, baa-chan" then he sat next to the spandex guy and started arguing with the blond older woman. 

Minutes later, the door opened to reveal a blond girl who had her hair in four pony-tails. 

"Please, enter"

"Hai"

"This is Temari" a guy with a painted face said from the end of the table

"I see" said the senior "We still waiting for the last teacher to arrive, please take a sit" 

She bowed and walked to sit between Tenten and Anko.

"Where is Fujimu?" asked Anko

"She said she is bringing some of her projects for this year so she will be here soon" Tsunada said bored about the subject

"I wonder what are they" she said smirking looking at Sakura across the table, who grinned back.

"Yes" Sakura said sighing, making Kiba feel something slightly weird as soon as she said 

Minutes later, a long black haired woman entered the room. She wore a long white sleeve shirt and a long brown skirt. All loose. She walked to the end of the table and eyed the only empty place with second thoughts. She would have to sit near Jiraya, the pervert teacher. Kiba didn't understand that well but notice that everyone was holding laughs. 

"Please, take a sit, Mrs. Fujimo" 

"…Hai" she said reluctantly and sitting in the edge of the chair the more far from the white haired guy who was smirking. 

"Ok, now we can proceed" Tsunade said "I'm Tsunade Tinshui, the co-principal here. This is Sandaime Sarotubi, the principal" she said motioning to the older man at the head of the table. "I would like if you could present yourselves and your subjects you apply, please" she asked sitting again. 

"My name is Rin Fujimo. I teach the word of Kami thru the reliong studies I apply in this school" she said seriously earning a few smirks. Kiba now wasn't so lost about her weird actions. 

"Hi!" Jiraya said smiling "I'm the Literature and Art teacher, call me Jiraya" he said simply

"HI! I'm Gai Maito! I one of the gym teachers. Is a pleasure to meet such new youthfulls young teachers! Welcome!" he said giving his good guy mark. _Weird but I liked it _Kiba thought, but Temari just thought he was weird. 

"HI! Heheh… I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I know Kiba there for the longest time, so I tell the new teacher here" pointing at Temari "I teach music" he said resting his head in his hands behind his head

"Hello! My name is Rocky Lee and I'm Gai-sensei's apprentice." _That explains a lot _Kiba thought "Im the other gym teacher. I handle the sports games" he said 

Then Kiba looked at who was next while eyed her with interest his stomach was making himself notice by Kiba _What the hell? _

"I'm Sakura Haruno" she said smiling. Kiba was in trance. "I teach Health and Philosophy. This year I'll be handling two alternative classes. Piano and Environmentalism/ Landscaping" she said softly. _This voice is so damn good… _Kiba grinned to himself, not really caring about what the next ones would say. He would find out soon. Then was his time…

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I will be teaching biology's zoology part and will be teaching Video and Photography for alternatives. I was told you wanted to ask me something about that…" he said looking to the head of the table.

"Yes. We wanted to know if you can handle the theater classes, also, along Mrs. Mitarashi." He said motioning to the dark haired woman

"Call me Anko" she told Kiba smirking 

"We saw that as an opportunity since you already directed several plays and Anko is handling other alternative courses as well" 

"Hai, is fine by me" Kiba said

"Arigato" 

So after everyone introduced themselves…

"Mrs. Fujimo, would you please tell you about this projects of yours?" Sandaime asked


	3. AN Note

Yo Folks!

Long time, no updates, huh?

I know.

And that's why I'm writing this.

I avoided it –

I denied it –

I fought it –

But, it's true.

I'm in a blank.

Therefore,

I'm going on **HIATUS**.

As a reader, there are stories I like a lot that aren't uploaded for more than an year and the author doesn't say a word about it. I didn't want to do things this way.

I don't know when I'm coming back and getting this set, but I will.

I'm not abandoning anything here.

Is just a break.

I'm going thru too much at the moment and there's really no way I can manage to pull this off with quality.

As a reader, I want to help the fandom, add to it.

As a writer, I want to expose my idea, my creativity.

But I can't do it now.

These stories have been written when I very started here and I want to redo them.

I will be around reading – as the damn fan I am – and helping my dear friend with hers.

I decided that I will write three chapters ahead before uploading it again.

Other than that, I plan on rewriting "In our Family", "Our incredible Trio" and maybe "Worthy Annoyance", since "Shape to Bloom" has already started to be rewritten.

I've been getting more PMs than not asking about "Konoha Academy" because there aren't many KibaSaku stories. – I agree that this is a shame! – I don't know about this one though. At least not for now.

My main priority among them is: "Shape To Bloom"

"Our Incredible Trio" and "In our Family" are in second.

"Worthy Annoyance" is going to be given a shot.

So, thanks a lot for everything and till then!

**PS.** The pool in my profile is for a friend's benefit – so I'd appreciate if you could vote!


End file.
